gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 654
Summary In the Oukokuan's main ship, the people within are still in shock that the Liberation Army, despite superior numbers, surrendered. Both Hata and Hasegawa try to act tough with their success despite the fact that the duo were running around scared beforehand. Jii mocks Hata for this as well as being strong-armed into helping the humans, but Hasegawa admits that it was thanks to him and his people that they had a chance to stop the war. They wonder what happened to Katsura and the other humans who invaded the Army's mother ship before noticing that the Amenotori has started to move so they decide to follow it. Back in Edo, Ane, Mone, Sadaharu and Komako finish sealing another berserk Altana vein. Exhausted, the four see that the veins are calming down and the only thing left to seal is the Altana Hole in the Edo Terminal itself. Aware that the Bafuku Army should be at the terminal, they decide to go to the same location for their part of the plan. Ame thanks Sadaharu for helping them even though the sisters abandoned him but corrects herself, knowing he was doing this for the Yorozuya. She promises not to abandon him again and help him return to his new family. She notices that Sadaharu and Komako had shrunk in size but as she realizes why, sword-staffs rain down on them, one injuring Ame while saving Sadaharu. They flee from the attacking Naraku while Utsuro watches, mocking them for forgetting that there was more than one enemy to defeat. The assassins in the terminal contact Utsuro to report that the gate has now gone beserk and uncontrollable. The immortal thanks both Naraku and the sisters for playing their part and aware that the bakufu army was coming here insists they should resolve themselves to fight them. Eveyone watches as the land surrounding the terminal explodes into light and the energy blasting from the terminal grows stronger. Nobume notes that no one can control the Altana now while Utsuro waits for the Amenotori to do its part in annihilating the Earth. In said ship, Shijaku watches Earth's Altana going berserk in trepidation but receives more worrying news from Shoukaku. They can't stop the ship from its collision course to Earth and worse, Katsura, Sakamoto, and Takasugi were too injured and exhausted to help them. Shijaku realizes that if the ship with its berserking cannon crashes into Earth own berserking "cannon", both the planet along with the galaxy, will be destroyed. The only way to stop it is to destroy the Amenotori from the outside, but the people within said ship will be sacrificed as there was no time for evacuation. The only person in a position to stop the ship was the shocked Hata. At the same time on Earth, the sisters continue fleeing from the Naraku by scooter followed by Sadaharu. Mone panics for her injured sister who tells her to continue driving. They are the only ones who can stop the beserking gate despite their weakened state and Ame reminds Mone that the girls are still needed so to lessen the burden of Sadaharu and Komako. The inugami duo are losing their form thanks to running out of genriki and spiritual energy needed to maintain their existence. Characters * Prince Hata * Jii * Hasegawa Taizou * Ane * Mone * Komako * Sadaharu * Tenshouin Naraku ** Utsuro * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Sakata Gintoki * Imai Nobume * Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) * Kondou Isao (cameo) * Okita Sougo (cameo) * Shijaku * Neptune Shoukaku * Katsura Kotarou (cameo) * Takasugi Shinsuke (cameo) * Sakamoto Tatsuma (cameo) Category:Chapters